emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8319 (22nd November 2018)
A grieving Chas loses it with Paddy and tells her partner she hates him. Rhona is startled to find Dawn at Dale View and Tracy is annoyed that Rodney changed her pizza order. Plot Lydia queries if Chas has told Paddy about her final postnatal appointment. Chas claims to have but it soon becomes apparent she hasn't. Pete and Rhona arrange to meet at lunch for some alone time. Rishi is angry that Nicola has decided to go part-time at the factory at their busiest time of the year although Jai is glad to see the back of her. Jai believes this will mean she sells back her share of the factory but Nicola makes it clear that won't happen. Tracy is excited about her pizza night. Marlon helps Paddy plan his romantic meal for Chas. As Chas sits in the doctor's surgery waiting room, Lydia appears. Chas knows Lydia is only there to support her so asks her to leave but Lydia refuses to go. Frank overhears Leyla talking to Megan about buying a house. Chas admits to Dr Jutla that her relationship with Paddy isn't in a good place. The doctor offers more counselling but Chas turns it down. As Chas doesn't want another baby, Dr Jutla suggests she thinks about contraception although that's the last thing on Chas' mind. Dr Jutla advises Chas to talk to Paddy as talking is the only way they'll get through this. At Smithy Cottage, Paddy walks in on Rhona and Pete getting intimate on the couch. After Paddy leaves, Pete and Rhona resume kissing only for Vanessa interrupt them too so the they decide to head over to Dale View for some privacy. Nicola informs a horrified Priya that she's her new boss. Tracy is annoyed to learn Rodney changed her ingredients order although Rodney insists people will love healthy pizzas. Leyla bumps into Frank outside the shop and informs him that Clive's buyer wants to meet Peter Chastain so he'll need to pose as the artist. Chas returns to the pub to find Paddy has prepared the backroom for a romantic meal. At the Mill, Nicola hands Robert a packet of paperwork from Waterhouse International. Aaron remains apprehensive about Robert and Nicola's deal, reminding Robert that the last time he got involved at Home Farm people died. Robert insists this is different and reminds Aaron that surrogacy won't come cheap. As Pete and Rhona get intimate on the couch at Dale View, they are interrupted again, this time by a phone call from Pearl explaining Leo is upset as he can't find his cuddly giraffe. Pete heads off to get the toy from his truck, leaving Rhona alone at Dale View, unaware the back door has been forced in. Paddy tells Chas he he wanted to do something nice for her although Chas believes Paddy is doing all of this to get her back into bed. Tracy orders pizzas from a takeaway to replace Rodney's healthy pizzas. Chas makes a scene in the bar about Paddy's lack of grief. Rhona is startled to find Dawn sneaking out of Dale View and questions who she is. Paddy is devastated that Chas broke his confidence about his lack of feelings and soon things turn into a shouting match in the bar. Chas tells Paddy that she hates him for his lack of grief. She yells at the those remaining in the pub to get out then shoves over the Christmas tree and bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Dawn - Olivia Bromley Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, residential corridor, staff corridor and bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Kitchen and interior *Abbott Lane Surgery - Waiting room and consulting room 2 *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes